Alpha reality: path of darkness
by aimee27
Summary: With stiles now bitten it isn't smooth sailing for Scott and the gang as they are quick to realise that Stiles isn't a werewolf but something else, as they try to deal with this Scott realises that the darkness has consumed him more than he thought can both him and Stiles survive and what darkness will enter Beacon hills now. sequel to alpha reality: new alpha.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a few days since I had bitten Stiles and the bite had healed which meant that he was definitely a werewolf but we wouldn't find out completely till the full moon which wasn't for almost a month.

Things had been different since that night though as I knew the darkness has taken over me seeing as although he didn't die my girlfriend did and he got hurt and it was my entire fault. I was angry at everyone and had been suspended at school for breaking someone's jaw because they were walking about me so I punched them. And that was completely out of character luckily everyone knew that Alexis had died making my punishment shorter because I was grieving over her.

Stiles on the other hand was well Stiles deep down he hadn't quite adjusted completely but there was something weird going on with him and I just put it down to becoming a werewolf. Since I wasn't at school Isaac and the twins were watching him. Every day they said the same thing though.

"He was his sarcastic self."

"Harris told him off for talking."

"Nothing was off with him he was just Stiles."

We had given him a couple of days to adjust but we needed to see if he actually had werewolf abilities or if he was another Lydia who is immune to the bite. I was hoping he was immune to the bite as I didn't want him to go through this. He had got me through this but I didn't want him to go through the painful process of shifting and being hunted. Although it has some perks such as speed, strength, sight and hearing. The negatives outweighed the benefits.

Two weeks of suspension was actually shorter than I expected it to be considering what I did but Derek kept me company during the day although secretly he thought I was going to break and do something stupid such as start killing innocent people because I was angry, and sometimes I had an urge to hurt someone but I would never kill anyone. And anyway at the moment Stiles was the priority.

Everyday though I was asked the same question by everyone.

"Are you alright?"

"How are you holding up?"

It didn't matter how many times I told any of them that I was alright they wouldn't take it but deep down I wasn't all right I had turned my brother into a monster in order to stop him from dying and he was obviously angry with me.

However at this moment in time I was all alone in an empty house and everything reminded me of what a terrible life I had brought about the people I care about. My house was just a constant reminder of how horrible things had become ever since I had been bitten.

Stiles popped round after school, to check up on me even though it was him we should be worried about. I told him I was fine but he wasn't having it. I don't understand why everyone was worrying about me considering that I was completely fine.

I knew that Stiles wasn't okay he was secretly having a break down inside. He knew how to deal with it but I knew what he was like and he wasn't taking this at all well.

"Stiles, I know something's bugging you please just spit it out."

"I can't be a werewolf Scott; I sometimes can't even manage being a human."

"I never wanted this for you though Scott."

"I know but I can't do this, I don't want to be a monster."

"You don't have to be a monster though."

"No offence but you have as you killed people, so what's going to stop me from."

"I will stop you from killing people just like how you kept me human."

"Yes but you don't get it Scott you killed people and I can't deal with that."

"And you think I could, killing people is not something I chose Stiles but I am not dealing with it and I need my best friend to help me through this and I know what you are going through, but you won't become a monster."

I couldn't help what I was saying to him but it was all true. He wasn't like me and everything that has gone on in the past few weeks was all my fault and I was trying to fix it but all the thoughts I had were about coping with Stiles and him becoming a werewolf. Sooner or later we would have to test him to see if he had the abilities but for now we weren't in the best place so I would give him until I came back after suspension.

Two weeks passed and I was back at school and I had warned Stiles in advance that we were going to test him to see if he was a werewolf but only with the hearing, sight and smell to begin with. After school finished I left and went to not hide but get away from Stiles without telling him where I was going and I gave him one of my tops for him to smell me out and come and find me.

I expected him to take at least an hour considering it was his first time but it took him four hours luckily the rest of the pack had come along to keep me company as we hadn't really spoken since the fight.

"How are you holding up Scott?" Isaac asked.

"I'm fine and I have told everyone that so why are you all worried about me it's Stiles we should be worrying about."

"I know but you are my alpha and I am worried about you."

"There is no need to worry I am fine."

The next question was asked by Ethan and I couldn't lie but let's just say that there was quite a large gap between the question and my answer, because I purely didn't know how to reply to it.

"What about the darkness then Scott?"

What was I meant to do tell them that it had consumed me and that I had thought about hurting people as I had? Or do I tell them the same thing as I tell everybody else that I was fine. I opted for telling them the truth as sooner or later they would find out.

"I feel like it has consumed me and the more I fight it the worse I feel, so I am trying not to focus on it."

Shortly after I said that Stiles turned up, he looked exhausted but I couldn't blame him, he had been wondering round aimlessly for four hours. Next we tested his hearing Isaac and the twins went about 50ft and started talking. I told Stiles to focus on their voices to see if he could pick up on what they were saying and he could. Finally we tested his sight the only way possible, it was pitch black outside and we placed random objects all around the area we were win and asked him collect them in order and he did.

Stiles didn't turn up to school the next day so the moment school finished I made my way over to his house. His dad was at work and when I walked into the house I could sense the anger and fear in the house. I made my way up to his room to see him in the corner crying.

"Hey Stiles is everything alright?"

"You know it isn't alright Scott."

"I did say this is all my fault and if you don't forgive me I won't be mad."

"I'm not mad at you but I'm scared at what is going to happen."

"Happen when?"

"On the full moon."

"You won't hurt anyone, I promise."

"You don't know that."

"Look I just really want to be left alone Scott."

"If that's what you want but the full moon is in 5 days and you need to be ready."

"Now I just need time okay so please leave."

I could hear his heart rate rising but nothing was happening it was about 140 beats per minute but he was in total control which was odd, no claws no fangs no nothing. He was still human and usually at that rate no matter how much control you have you still shift. He had all the abilities so far but he hadn't shifted which was odd especially with his heart rate that high. So if he wasn't a werewolf what the hell was he?


	2. Chapter 2

After talking to Stiles and seeing what he had done I was curious about what he was but I knew the only way to find out what he was is to wait and see what affects the full moon has on him. Considering the full moon was only 5 days away it wasn't that long to wait but it was long enough.

The next five days passed by so quickly and as the night of the full moon came around we were all anxious especially Stiles. We use Derek's loft on a full moon as it is out of the way from other people and it was safe for us to lock Stiles up. We were all pacing up and down his loft frightened for what tonight was going to bring and something told me that would be pain, trouble and a lot of mystery.

Stiles' timekeeping though wasn't very good and he knew that the moon rose at 8 so when did he turn up at 7.45. This was typical of him though because he was easily distracted by the simple things in life such as road traffic figures.

"You're late Stiles." Said Derek.

"Shut up sour wolf."

"Don't talk to me like that Stiles."

"Look if I wanted to now, I could beat you up."

Why do they only have to be in the room with each other for five minutes before they are at each other's throats? Although now it would be much more amusing. Derek didn't see anyone as a threat but he saw Stiles as a nuisance, making their arguments very amusing.

He had this new found confident which I found quite funny, Derek on the other hand hated it as he could only just put up with the sarcastic Stiles and now he had to deal with confident sarcastic Stiles. We had to lock Stiles up in chains, but I hadn't actually told anyone about the other night about him not being a werewolf or well I think that he isn't but we would find out in quite a short amount of time what he actually is.

We also had to tie up Isaac this time round as he was extremely angry this month and has been struggling with his self control lately so just as a precaution we had locked him up. Isaac looked extremely uncomfortable when we tied him up but Stiles he just sat there comfortably.

How was he not feeling this? He had no pain radiating over his body he just sat there and chatted with the rest of us whilst Isaac was in the other room trying to control himself to stop himself from shifting. I always knew that Stiles was strong but this was odd as nothing had happened and the full moon was in the sky. I took Derek to the side as he may know something, anything about what is happening.

"Why hasn't he shifted yet Derek?"

"I don't know I thought you would know why. Has he showed any werewolf abilities?"

"Yes the hearing, sight and smell but something odd happened the other day."

"What do you mean odd?"

"Well he was angry at me and I could hear his heart rate rise to about 140 but was in complete control and didn't shift and both of us know that no matter how much self control you have when your heart beat is that high you shift."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I didn't think it meant anything."

"Well it obviously does Scott."

"I know that now but something is still wrong with him. And I have no idea what it is."

Ethan and Aiden yelled in from the other room and they sounded very concerned about what was going on. Me and Derek could hear a fight going on and my main concern was who this fight was between. I expected it to be between the twins and Isaac as he has lost all control but the twins could take Isaac on in their sleep as they were the strongest betas I had.

The twins had Isaac pinned against the wall on the other side of the room. Stiles seemed to be knocked out with dried blood on his face. Obviously Isaac had broken free and attacked Stiles. As I entered the room and Isaac looked at me I flashed my eyes at him and growled making him retain any anger he had causing him to shift back to his human form.

"Is stiles okay?" I asked Ethan.

"All I know is that Isaac knocked him out."

"Nothing else, how can he have not shifted?"

"He did heal though like a werewolf."

"I have no idea what is happening to him and we need some help."

"Who do you think can help us Scott as it is usually Stiles who has the answers."

"Well I only know one other person who will know?" Derek said

"Who might that be then?" Aiden asked

"Deaton."

Seeing as Stiles was unconscious we picked him up and put him in the back of Derek's car and made our way over to Deaton's. Deaton although was my boss was the only other person apart from Stiles who I would trust with their supernatural knowledge. He would always help if he could and something was telling me and Derek that he knew what was going on with Stiles and how we could deal with it.

Although the clinic was locked, he was still in there like he had been working for us as it was two in the morning. Obviously we could only wait in the front area due to the mountain ash barrier we heard his footsteps from the back get closer to the front desk.

"Scott, Derek what can I do for you."

"What do you know about what is happening to Stiles?"

"I wondered how long it would take you to come to me."

"You knew that something was going to be different, so why did you tell me to bite him."

"As if you didn't he would have died."

"And now he isn't coping."

"He will as it isn't as bad as you think."

"Is he immune to the bite?"

"No."

"Then how is it bad as if you haven't realised he is a freaking werewolf."

"No he isn't."

"What do you mean no he isn't?"

It was obvious that he wasn't a werewolf as he hadn't shifted but he had the same abilities as a werewolf which is why I was confused. Derek although looked slightly angry at Deaton for not giving us a straight answer. I turned my head to look at Derek insisting that he would calm down as his heart rate was about 5 beats away from him shifting and even though I was frustrated Derek shouldn't beat him up.

"What I mean is that he isn't actually a werewolf well I don't think he is."

"Oh yeah that's reassuring you don't think he is." Derek interrupted

"Shut up Derek."

"So what can we do to find out what he is?"

"I can run some tests on him and get back to you in the morning."

"Fine."

I took Stiles through to the back and placed him on a silver table, me and Derek quickly left the clinic as neither of us particularly wanted to know what tests he was running as something told us that they would hurt him. The next morning we got there bright and early to find Stiles still unconscious but Dr Deaton looked like he had some answers.

"So what is it then?"

"Well it is very peculiar, when you bit him what was going through your mind Scott?"

"That although I was biting him I was doing it to save him and not to turn him into a werewolf."

"That would explain it then."

"Explain what?"

"Why he is what he is."

"Which is?"

"Well although he was bitten by a werewolf he isn't a werewolf."

"Which we knew." Said Derek.

Why did he always have to interrupt at the most inappropriate times as right now we were getting answers to what Stiles actually was.

"So what is he then?"

"Well there is nothing in the Beastiary about it but there has been someone like Stiles before in the past. Although he retains the abilities of a werewolf, such as the speed, strength and all the senses as well as the ability to heal he doesn't actually have to shift."

"So what you are saying is he has all the perks of being a werewolf without actually having to shift."

"Exactly."

"Wait does he have claws and fangs?"

"No, but he can fight like a werewolf."

"But how did it come about."

"When you bit him you didn't want him to be one so if you ever bite anyone how the bite will affect them will be based on what you are thinking."

"So if I bit someone and I didn't want them to be a werewolf what would happen?"

"Although their body would reject the bite, they wouldn't die from it but they would just remain human."

"But what will happen to Stiles?"

"Well over time he will adjust like you have but for now he will need some help trying to adjust."

So at least he wasn't a werewolf but something was telling me that it wouldn't be smooth sailing as so far he wasn't adjusting which worried me but my main concern was that no one outside from my pack found out about this as I don't want any more trouble in Beacon hills, which involved me and my pack.

"Scott you two together are now indestructible as he isn't affected by mountain ash or wolfs bane as well so you need to watch your back."

"What if someone finds out what he is and that whatever he is called and a true alpha are in a pack together."

"They will come for you."

"Why is everybody always after me?"

"But this time it won't be for the niceties."

"What is it for?"

"To destroy you." Derek said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Destroy us how?"

I knew that was a stupid question as I can't be killed but then how would they destroy us?

"Mentally and emotionally."

"Mentally?"

"That darkness that you have mentioned is what they will use against you, force you into a position where the darkness will take over and you must fight it. As the main priority is to keep Stiles safe."

"Why?"

"Because he is still human making him easier to manipulate also if he hurts someone accident or not he will become a werewolf fully and a normal one getting rid of any supernatural immunity he has against weapons."

"When you say hurt you mean kill?"

"Unfortunately I do but you can't let him become a werewolf as any powers he has like you will disappear."

"Meaning that they can kill him."

This couldn't be happening seriously why everybody out was to kill the people I care about. Stiles although was part werewolf in some form was also human making him easier to break. Although this antagonist hasn't yet shown their face it was only a matter of time before they did.

Once Stiles had woken up we would begin to train Stiles up ready for anything that was thrown at us as I was not willing for Stiles to become a full werewolf as part werewolf I can deal with and so can he but a full werewolf is not something that I ever want to put him through. This darkness though I swear was going to be the end of me but I've noticed if I fight it then that's what makes me feel dark and evil but if I accept it then that is when I feel well normal.

Stiles came around and woke up about half an hour later and as Derek and I filled him in on what is happening he seemed quite happy that he wasn't a human and kept making superman wise cracks but we could tell that it was fear. Fear of being hunted. Deaton hadn't given us anymore information on what or who this big bad was just that they were coming for me and Stiles. Sometimes information can ruin it but this time round it would be knowledge as what if it was like matt all over again and they were in our school.

When he woke up he still didn't seem right, as he was extremely pale and looked very tired. It was understandable as it was his first encounter in a werewolf fight as it reminded me of myself when I was shot the first time. But at least I can say that for the time being I wasn't going to lose my best friend.

We didn't tell Stiles that someone was after us as he had enough on his plate for the time being so for now Derek me and the rest of the pack were going to watch out for this antagonist and keep Stiles out of it for as long as we could. He would probably hate me for it when he finds out but for now until we knew who the threat was Stiles would stay out of it.

The next day while Stiles stayed at home and recovered the rest of the pack and I went to school to see if the big bad was at school. It was most likely that we knew the person and befriended them or one of us most likely Stiles had done something to offend them in the past. What I hate is a lot of the villains we have faced in the past are always someone that we knew from Peter, to Gerard to Jennifer and even Matt. However something was telling me that it would be someone close to us who was going to hurt us the most, although they might not be the big bad they will do something to help them.

Stiles had a feeling Aiden would be something to do with it as he still didn't trust him which I couldn't really blame him as sometimes I didn't fully trust him. But I didn't think it would be him but someone who was close to me and other than Stiles and Derek that left either Isaac and Allison but they wouldn't hurt me or Stiles like that.

I was probably jus paranoid about this as usually when Deaton tells us about the trouble that comes he always makes it seem worse than it actually is to make us be prepared for the worst case situation. That for me was important as if we weren't prepared for the worst then we would always underestimate them and they would find weaknesses and use them against us. But whilst thinking about weaknesses I knew that Stiles only had one which was Lydia but considering that she was protected by Aiden she would be alright.

School to be honest is the most normal part of my day and I needed that normality as it made me seem almost human. Normality wasn't something that happened very often in Beacon Hills especially recently but even though I was in school I was on the lookout for this new evil lurking around the corners.

Every lesson I got a text from Derek asking me if I had found anything or seen anyone suspicious. What happens when we look for something is we don't find it but the minute we stop looking is when things turn up. There was a smell that we all recognised that had been following me around all day but the only person who was always there other than the pack was Danny and Ethan said that it was his scent but it didn't seem like it.

As school came to an end Derek came and picked me up and the car ride home was very intense as he had spent the day watching Stiles.

"So how is he?"

"Well he is Stiles, so he spent the day moaning at me."

"So nothing unusual then?"

"Well..."

"Well what Derek?"

"He seemed very nervous kept saying that he could smell something."

"Something?"

"A person that had been lurking round his house all day."

"Well was there?"

"I couldn't smell anything but his senses are so much better than mine they are like yours more developed than mine."

"So you couldn't smell anything."

"No but I still think he needs supervising 24/7."

"He's not going to like that is he?"

"Well I don't care whether he likes it Scott."

"I know but he just needs to be kept safe."

"And if we both watch him he will be."

"It will be easier when he comes back to school but for now I think we should head to his."

As we continued to drive the conversation continued and I informed Derek that there was nothing suspicious going on around the school and it would just be waiting and seeing how it all played out. As we reached Stiles I knocked on the door and seeing as I got no answer I picked up the spare key from behind the flower pot and opened the front door.

Stiles was always at home if he wasn't at school or at mine and this was extremely odd for him not to answer the door but at least they had a spare door key as if not I didn't really want to answer the question about why the sheriff's door has been kicked in by a teenager and however old Derek is as I don't actually know.

As we entered the house something seemed different, no not different odd.

"Stiles!" I shouted as we entered the house and there was no reply.

"He's probably too busy researching car accidents or something." Derek said.

"Stiles."

As we got no reply the second time we started to make our way up the stairs and as we were half way up the stairs we both stopped in our tracks as we both sensed something. We both stopped and took in a deep breath.

"Derek please tell me I'm imagining that."

"I could but I'd be lying."

"So you can smell that as well?"

"Yes."

"But what is it?"

"Blood."

"Is it."

"It can't be."

"It's his blood."

"It's Stiles' blood."


	4. Chapter 4

We both rushed into his room after picking up on his scent of blood. We although had this happen to us a lot it never got any easier. As we came to his room we heard a heart beat so we knew he was in there and safe and obviously the other person had fled. Luckily he could hear from whatever had happened but that wasn't the point he was hurt because I bit him and as usual this was all my fault.

As we entered the room we shocked to see him pinned against the wall with some nails with cuts and bruises all over him, he was at this moment in time unconscious but we did our best to take him down as carefully as possible in order not to hurt him even more. Obviously he would heal from this but that wasn't going to stop us from being careful.

We sat him on his bed and waited for him to come around and whilst we did that we searched his room and the rest of the house for anything that could give us an idea of the hell did this to him. We weren't expecting any clues as if they did then they weren't doing a very good job at staying hidden.

"Derek who do you think did this?"

"I don't know but I don't think we want to find out as they mean business."

"I know that Derek."

"So what do you want to do?"

"For now make sure Stiles is alright."

"You know he is though as they can't kill him."

"But emotionally he is a wreck and we need to be there for him."

"Well I can hear him waking up so we better get back upstairs."

We both made are way back up to his room to see him sitting there like a lost puppy with that confused look all over his face and neither of us could blame him; if it was me I would be frightened for my life.

"Hey Stiles, you okay?"

"Scott, what happened in here?"

"I don't know I was hoping you could tell us."

"But I don't remember."

"Don't worry about that but you have no idea what happened."

"All I remember was sitting here doing some work on my laptop and the next thing I knew I was waking up on my bed."

"That's fine Stiles so we will work it out."

"What do they want Scott?"

What the hell was I meant to say to him, tell him the truth or bend the truth? He was going to know if I was lying to him but I can't tell him that someone was out to kill him, well get him to kill someone so that they could kill him and that they were going to use this darkness against me.

"We really don't know Stiles but we are going to have to watch out now."

He didn't reply but he just nodded at me. He was frightened and we could both see that but he was the type of person that you didn't push to speak about their feelings as if he wanted to he would and we could both see that he didn't want to talk about it. But I wanted him to open up, I needed him to accept what was happening to him but he wasn't.

"Stiles when are you going to accept this?

I sounded angry without meaning to but I couldn't hold it back, I was frustrated at him for nothing but it didn't matter I couldn't help myself. Derek was about to step in but he had a second thought about it and decided that it would be for the best if he didn't.

"You mean accept that you turned me into a monster."

"I didn't turn you into a monster." I shouted whilst clenching my fists. #

"You may not see as that but I do and now someone is after me."

"Us."

"What do you mean us?"

"They want both of us."

"Oh but still that doesn't change anything so if you don't mind please leave."

"Alright but Derek is staying with you. And you will accept it sooner or later."

"I doubt that."

Derek's point of view:

Scott quickly left the house leaving just me and Stiles and I thought I should try to get some answers on how he really feels. It would probably give me no answers but it was worth a try as all we have is time.

"Stiles."

"What do you want sour wolf?"

"To talk to you."

"I won't tell Scott, so why would I tell you?"

"Because you are angry with Scott so that leaves me."

"Fine so what do you want to talk about?"

"How are you feeling?"

"I obviously didn't want to die but I didn't want to be a werewolf."

"But you aren't a werewolf though."

"I know but I was bitten by one and I feel like one."

"Just remember that you aren't one."

"But I feel like he has turned me into a killer, a monster."

"Like Scott?"

"Yes, like Scott who else would I be talking about?"

"Me, Peter any other werewolf."

"Look this is all about me and Scott."

"Well then you do realise he killed people to save and protect you."

"So?"

"They were going to kill you if he didn't help them so he fought their alpha and killed him to save you."

"You can make up all these excuses but that doesn't change how I feel."

"It will over time though as you need to work together."

"Why?"

"As you are Scott's anchor and this darkness will destroy him if you aren't there forhim."

"And that matters why?"

"As that darkness will change him."

"Change him how?"

"Turn into a real monster, a real killer as he won't just kill to protect he will kill simply because he wants to so if I were you I would start talking to him soon."

"But I can't just forgive him ."

"You don't have to forgive him but trust him."

"And you being the person who trusts everyone is telling me this."

"Look I don't trust many people but I trust Scott."

"Fine if that is what you want."

"Yes now tell me what happened."

"I can't as I don't know."

It was obvious he was lying as his heart rate sped up slowly and he could tell that I knew but if he did know something then we all need to know in order to keep everyone else safe, as otherwise he was going to kill someone and then die himself.

"Yes you do?"

"Alright but I don't know who it is."

"Look remember when i was training Scott, remember your other senses."

"So you mean just because I couldn't see him I may still know who he is?"

"Yes, what did he smell like?"

"Armani."

"You mean like Danny?"

"Yes but it wasn't Danny as he smells of sweat and Armani while whoever did this just smelt like Armani and a bit dead."

"So that means two things he is either dying or come back from the dead."

"Well I think in this town it could be anyone that has died."

"Any way what happened?"

"He started fighting me and then before I fell unconscious he was or she was on my laptop."

Why did he never tell us this anything when we ask? I know it is just stiles but it was really annoying especially when it was both his and Scott's life at risk. He although was rarely a great help but he was Scott's best friend so I know I needed to help him.

We both went over to his laptop which was now shut down but as we switched it on there was so much tension in the room. He was nervous I was nervous at what was going to happen. At what if anything that the laptop was going to reveal to us. What was actually only a minute seemed like an hour as it switched. He typed in his password and his background loaded. And it wasn't his usual background.

"Stiles what is wrong with your computer?"

"He has wiped all my files."

"Okay but there is a note in the top corner."

He warily clicked the note and to see what he left. And what he left was terrible. As we read the note we took in what it said. Everyone here always ended up threatening but what he said was a new low even compared to Deucalion.

"Stop trying to work out who I am as when I want you to know you will. If you don't then I will kill both yours and Scott's parents."


	5. Chapter 5

Weirdly Stiles had started acting like my best friend all of a sudden but I wasn't going to question it but obviously whatever Derek said to him had worked wonders. To some people stiles was like a rash that never went away but he was my brother. Obviously I knew he was still mad at me but I was very happy. But he did seem a bit uptight especially whenever anyone mentioned the big bad.

Derek and stiles refused to tell me what happened after I left his but they would come around especially if I kept bugging them. I knew that it was obviously something bad if neither of them would tell me. But I needed to know. And I would find out.

"Stiles please tell me what happened."

"Look even if I want to I promised Derek I wouldn't."

"Look will it hurt everyone if you don't tell us."

"Probably."

"Then please tell me."

"Look meet me after school at mine and I will tell you then."

"Fine."

Luckily school went really quick that day and the school day came around very quickly. We met at Stiles house and as we waited for firstly his dad to leave who still didn't know about werewolves and secondly we had to wait for Derek to arrive from his busy schedule or what he says. Stiles dad left about half an hour for work. Quite soon after Derek arrived and he had been running as he was sweaty and bright red.

"So what is this all about?"

"Urm well you are going to tell me what happened."

"Really Stiles you gave in that easily."

"Look I thought about it and it will get people hurt if we don't tell him."

"I suppose."

"So what happened?"

"Well all we know is he smells of Armani."

"You mean it's Danny?"

"Oh he doesn't just smell of Armani does he Stiles."

"Sorry and he smells of death."

"You should have probably started with that."

"And so you know who it is?"

"No, and he left a message on my laptop."

"And what did it say."

Derek and stiles glanced at each other, they looked at each other in a way like they didn't want to tell me and were trying to put it off as long as possible. They both knew it was in everyone's best intentions to know but they just saw it as bringing in more trouble that maybe wasn't needed.

"Well he left a threatening note."

"Thank you for being so vague what did the note say."

"When I want you to know who I am you will find out."

"That's not very threatening."

"That wasn't it."

"Okay what else did it say?"

"If you don't listen then I will kill both of your parents."

I took a step back out of shock as I felt the whole world come crashing down on me all at once. My mum and Stiles dad were the only family we both had and we had always done everything to protect them and on this one we are helpless so we have to carry on being tormented in order to protect them.

"Okay so we listen to his threat."

"And do what?"

"Protect our parents."

"And then do what as he will continue to hurt us."

"And we can heal our parents are somewhat helpless in this situation."

"Fine but we do need to tell my dad sooner or later."

"For now though the less he knows the better, so we go to school normally, just act normally as he will know if we are looking for him."

"So we are going to pretend this isn't happening."

"Yes in order to protect our parents."

"Okay."

I left Stiles as it was about midnight by the time we finished so I made my way back to my empty house as mum was at work and went straight to sleep in order to be prepared for whatever was going to happen in the next few days and it was definitely going to be eventful.

School was well school and dragged on everyday for the next week and considering that nothing happened it did feel nice to be normal for just once in my life. It felt weird though as both me and Stiles were on edge the whole time waiting for them to make a move but they didn't.

After a week at school and nothing happened, we all went over to Derek's loft to see if he had noticed anything suspicious. But apparently he had more important things to do as in his eyes working out was more important than trying to save us.

"So you haven't noticed anything Derek?"

"I haven't been watching."

"What else have you been doing then?"

"Urm working out and looking after Cora."

"I am pretty sure that she can look after herself."

"Look I just think that we should take into consideration the threat."

"Well we can't just stand back and do nothing."

"But do you want to get your parents killed?"

"No."

"I didn't think so."

"So we just wait now."

"You are the alpha Scott you decide."

"I don't want my mum or Stiles' dad to die so we wait and take anything they throw at us."

Obviously I wanted to know who it was but I wasn't willing to put my mum's life at risk as she was the only family I had here so I was not going to let her die for my me and the trouble I have caused. Stiles was in the same boat as me as his first priority was his dad as both of our parents were helpless.

Derek wanted us out of his loft as Stiles kept annoying him so we made our way back to his for dinner as his dad was at work and he didn't want to be alone. Stiles and I were back to being like brothers again, and as we watched TV and did some homework it was almost time for me to go.

"Stiles what do you think is going to happen to us?"

"I haven't really thought about it Scott. Why what do you think will happen."

"Innocent people are going to die and we will come out unscaved."

"But you haven't come out unharmed."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The darkness is what has harmed you as you may have not noticed but it has changed you."

"Changed me how?"

"Anger, aggression your personality is becoming more violent which is why you need me and I need you as I keep you human and you will keep stop me from killing."

"I haven't been angry."

"You were excluded from school for breaking someone's jaw and if that isn't angry then I don't know what is."

"Alright I get it Stiles I haven't been very good at dealing with it all."

"Yeah you make Derek look like a teddy bear when you are angry."

Look I understood what he meant but I didn't like it. I knew I was always angry but I was really trying to work on it but with everything going on I couldn't help but be angry as people were going to get hurt again and most likely it would be my fault.

"Stiles we will get through this."

"I know Scott but someone will get hurt on the way and neither of us can lose our parent."

"I better get going as my mum will wonder where I am as I am now not leaving her in the home on her own."

"Okay see you tomorrow."

As I got up Stiles stopped me and held me back. I was trying to work out why but then I caught the scent. It couldn't be. We both stepped further back in the room not realising that he could get in. But it felt the right thing to do at the time as we sometimes just like the idea of running away from our problems.

"You can smell it to right Scott?"

"Yes if it is what I think it is."

"Armani and death."

"Yes."

"It's him Scott he's here. He has found us"

"And he is standing right outside."


	6. Chapter 6

He was here to most likely hurt us but we were going to find out who he was. Stiles and I were frightened for our lives as we heard him make his way up to the house expecting him to burst through the door but he didn't he just knocked. Stiles although had lost all focused started to make his way towards the door but I thankfully pulled him back in time.

"What are you doing?"

"There is someone at my door."

"And who are we trying to keep out of this house?"

"Oh sorry."

"Yeah better to keep them out there just to be safe."

Whoever was out there his heartbeat was steady and the longer we waited the more it picked up, it started counting and by the time it got to 7 it stopped and started talking. At first I was trying to block out what he was saying but they kept repeating it over and over again until he knew that we were listening.

"Come on Scott don't let me get to 10."

"Why?" I thought it be best if I replied.

"As I know where your mother is and Stiles' father."

"I thought you didn't want us to know who you are."

"But now I am ready for you to know so if you don't open this door you will never know actually forget that I will go away and come back in an hour if you are still here than you are curious if not then well your loved ones will not be very safe."

As his heartbeat faded into the distance both of looked at each other and knew that we needed to call a pack meeting immediately. I called Isaac and the twins whilst Stiles called Lydia and Derek, obviously Allison would come with Isaac and we said they need to get there within the next 10 minutes. And for once in their lives everyone was there on time. Except for Allison who hadn't turned up yet.

"So what is this about?" Derek asked.

"Well if we want we can find out who is after us."

"What about the threat?"

"Well we have spoken to him?"

"Well through a door." Stiles said.

"And what did he say?"

"That when he comes back in an hour if we don't see him then he will kill our parents."

"Oh use the same threat in the opposite threat."

"I know creative right."

"Thanks Stiles."

"Any way." Derek said as we were just getting further and further off topic.

"So we want to know what you think."

"Well obviously keep your parents safe and find out who he is."

"No I don't agree." Isaac said

"Why not?" Aiden asked

"As no offence Scott but your priority should be you and Stiles and not your parents."

I had never seen Isaac like this before as he was always protect the family and think about ourselves later. Why or what has brought this on.

"Isaac why are you thinking like this?"

"As you are going to get hurt if not."

"And if you haven't noticed I can heal and now so can Stiles."

"Yeah but that doesn't matter as you will get hurt or harmed in one way."

I knew what he was talking about and he didn't even need to say the word. Actually I would rather him mention the word. Just say the damn word Isaac as it is only a darkness in me.

"Look I know you are talking about the darkness Isaac and I am trying to work on it and I am trying to go back to my own ways."

"Yes but you will get hurt."

"I don't care as in order to protect others I don't mind getting hurt."

"Really well if you see it that way then I will back you up."

Everyone nodded in agreement and I am actually glad that they thought that as that was that we were hoping to do but I wanted to finally become a good alpha and lead in a way that I would want to be leaded. And by asking what the pack wanted I could see that they appreciated it.

"Okay well what do we do in the mean time as we have about 50 minutes till he will be back? Also Isaac where is Allison?"

"I don't know I can't get in touch with her."

"Well I know what we will be doing for the time being."

"Finding Allison?"

"Yep."

All of us left the house and made our way to her house where she was talking to someone, Isaac was about to knock on the door but before we he had got up there we stopped him as we both picked up on the scent. She was talking to him and she didn't know it but we couldn't stop it. We pulled Isaac back and as he was about to shout we put our fingers on our lips to tell him to shut up and mouthed the words to him.

"He is in there."

"Who is in there?"

"Whoever is after us and she is talking to them. Do you think she knows who he is?"

"Well I highly doubt it as firstly I don't think it is him."

"Why not?"

"Different scent, vibe or whatever you want to call it and she wouldn't do that to us."

"But she could she is a hunter."

"Stiles calm down."

"Why she is talking to the enemy."

"She doesn't know he's the enemy."

Obviously she didn't know who he was well I hope she didn't know. Well of course she wouldn't turn against us like that as we were her friends so she couldn't do that to us. Isaac had gotten to close to the house that Allison saw him coming so as we ducked behind the bushes outside he went to the front door.

"Hey Isaac." Allison said.

"Urm did you get my message as you didn't turn up."

"Yeah sorry I just got a bit tied up. Let me just get my coat and then we can go."

At this point in time me and Stiles had already left and made our way back to mine. She had no idea who she was talking to and actually neither did we all we knew was that he was evil. Stiles was furious with her and when they finally got to mine I had to hold him back from pouncing on her.

"Hey Stiles calm down what was that about?"

"You are working with the enemy."

She just looked confused at the accusation he had just made but so would I be if it was me. She had no idea what the hell we were going on about. Just thinking about it made it worse as we had no idea whether she was thinking about a way to get out of this or was just generally confused.

"Would someone please like to explain what he means?"

"Oh the person you were talking with is the person who is after us."

"I really doubt that he just moved here."

"So what was he doing at your house?"

"Well he was in my English and I said I'd help him keep him up to date with the notes."

I stood there thinking and going over the smell it couldn't be him as although he had the aftershave he wasn't dying so it wasn't him.

"Stiles it isn't him as he didn't smell of death."

"Then who is it?"

"Actually I think you all better get going as he will be here in 5 minutes and if it ends with a fight I don't want you to get hurt."

"It's nice to have the old Scott back." Said Isaac as they all left my house

We waited for a couple of minutes even though it felt like hours and we didn't speak Stiles thought I was wrong and it would be the person from Allison's house. But deep down I felt like I knew this person like I had some sort of connection to them no matter how unlikely that sounded it was a possibility. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"He' here.

We made our way over to the door and hesitated; as I started to turn the door knob as slowly as possible I could hear both mine and Stiles heartbeat pick up quite rapidly. I didn't want to do this but it was the only way to keep everyone else safe. I opened the door and took a step back at the figure that was there as I knew exactly who it was.

"Hello Stiles, Scott long time no see."

It couldn't be him, how was here and why was he here? He shouldn't even know about me. He ruined my life before and now he was trying to do it again.

"Dad!"


	7. Chapter 7

What the hell was he doing here and how could he know about me? He left me and my mum when I was eleven and that ruined my life and now he was back to turn me into more of a monster than I already was and he was going to kill Stiles.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Really Scott, no hello."

"What did you expect a present a party perhaps?"

"Shut up Stilinski."

"Oh I can see you still don't like me then."

"So what am I doing here, well you already know but why don't I just fill you in."

"That would be nice."

Stiles never learnt did he as my firstly my dad hated him anyway as he thought he was a bad influence on me but I would never listen to him and look what happened Stiles had helped me survive everything.

"So basically turn my son evil and kill the best friend is what I have been sent to do."

And he had just let it slip and you could see on his face he wasn't meant to say that so he was basically the puppet so who was the puppeteer?

"So who sent you to do that then?"

"I can't tell you that now Scott as obviously we have communication issues. So since when have you been a werewolf?"

"None of your business."

"Well then why should I tell you?"

"As I know you and this isn't you so what is wrong with you?"

"Okay well you know now that you will both have to watch your backs as I am in town for as long as it takes me fur fill my duties."

"If you are staying you leave mum alone alright as you have hurt her once before and I will not let you do it again."

"You better do as you're told then."

"If you tell us who sent you."

"Message from the dead."

"Doubt that." Stiles said.

"Peter did it so what is to stop others doing it?"

"Well anymore clues?"

Somehow in this town people who die never really stay dead as we killed Peter once and he came back to life and then there was the whole Jackson situation after him being the kanima and then Derek killing him and him coming back to life as a werewolf. So who was back from the dead now?

"All in good time boys, as I really don't get why villains always give away their plans as it then ruins the fun."

"Now if you don't mind I would like you to leave."

"Okay I will be in touch boys and beware as you can't trust anyone not even members of your own pack, especially when they have connections."

What the hell was he going on about? Connections with whom. And who couldn't I trust of course Stiles instantly thought of Derek but I thought Aiden as I never really fully trusted him. I obviously couldn't question him on it but I would find out or was my dad trying to get to me make me question everything. The way he was speaking wasn't like him but I couldn't put it down to anyone else at this point in time.

"Something is off with my dad Stiles it didn't seem like him."

"No I think it was like him evil as usual."

"I'm not joking Stiles something is off with him."

"Look something is just off with this town Scott so who knows."

"And what about these connections he was going on about?"

"I really don't know."

I didn't know what to do or who to speak to as right now I really just wanted to be on my own just to get it through my head that it was my dad or well I think someone who has possessed my dad taking over his body until he can get back in his own. The way my dad was speaking was so familiar but obviously not that familiar if I couldn't recognise it though.

Stiles left without me even telling me to as he could see that I was hurt and wanted to be alone right now, well to be honest the only person I wanted was my mum and she was at work. I got on my bike and headed to the hospital and if my mum could see how upset I was she would go on her break. I entered the hospital and went up to the front desk to see my mum there.

"Scott what's wrong have you been crying?"

"I really need to talk to you."

We went through to the staff room and sat there in silence until the final few nurses cleared off and went home. I didn't know how to tell her that he was back in town, as it hadn't quite registered in my mind quite yet.

"Scott are you going to tell me what's wrong as if you carry on sitting in silence I will probably learn to become a mind reader."

"He's back."

"Who's back?"

"Dad."

"Wait what? When? How?"

"Well you know someone is after me and Stiles it turns out to be him."

"How he doesn't even know about you?"

"Well something tells me he is just a puppet for now."

"You are going to have to be clearer than that."

"I think he is possessed by a previous enemy and is like a temporary body for now until they can get in their own."

"But that still doesn't change the fact that he is in town, I would love to stay and chat Scott but I really must get back to work."

She was right though just stay out of his way until we knew what was actually happening. No one actually knew why my mum and dad split up not even Stiles. What happened was that one day I came back from school and I saw them sitting in the kitchen arguing and this wasn't the first time it got so much that my dad just walked out and never came back. He did love me and my mum but just obviously didn't care about us to just leave us with nothing.

I made my way out of the hospital and headed to my bike. And he was there kind of like a father picking a child up from school but not as he had this evil look on his face like something bad was going to happen. I felt like I knew who was possessing him if anyone but only time would tell.

"What do you want?"

"To see if you have told your mum anything."

"I just told her you were back in town."

"You're not lying to me are you Scott?"

"Now why would I do that?"

"To get one over on me perhaps but I know you Scott."

"You knew me."

"If you want to put it like that but I know what you are like Scott so don't forget it."

"What is it you really want as you haven't been back for 6 years and I never heard anything on a single birthday so what is it that you are really after?"

"Something a friend told me."

"Which is?"

There was something about the villains in this town that they either gave away too much or the fact that they were so vague with everything. I'd rather that my dad revealed too much but the fact of the matter was it sounded like he was talking in riddles all of the time. Not like him, like someone else.

"Why I have come back."

"To do what?"

"To help you?"

"With what as I am fine."

"To help you become the alpha you were meant to be."

**Author's note:**

**I was wondering on your opinion of what I should do with my villain as I was hoping to bring someone back who I really like to write as but as you are all loyal followers I really want your opinion. Bring back the villain through being possessed or use his dad as the villain. Also a big thank you for all the reviews so far. **


	8. Chapter 8

On my way home I was thinking who it was that was doing this to my dad and that's when it hit me. I knew exactly who it was well I think I know who it was but the only way to do it was to confront him. This meant I would have to find him and do what he wanted me to do. At this point in time I wasn't going to tell stiles as he would try to stop me but I needed reassurance I need to know that it was him and not my dad.

If I was correct he would be in two places hopefully the non creepy one would be the place that I would find him but first I needed to talk to someone and other than Stiles weirdly I felt like I could only tell Derek.

Instead of going home I drove to Derek's loft hoping that he would be alone. Derek although wasn't always honest he knew that if I was confiding in him it was for a reason. So he knew that if I turn up on my own to his I needed to talk. When I got there he was alone as he said Cora was out with Lydia and Allison.

"Scott."

"Derek, we need to talk."

"About?"

"Well the villain."

"So who is it?"

"My dad."

"Oh dear, so what is it that you exactly want to talk about?"

"Urm well I think someone is possessing him."

"Who is it then?"

"I'm not too sure as I don't want to tell you all as it would just worry you."

"Look I am part of your pack and if you don't tell me I can't help you."

"I know that but I don't want you to get hurt on my account."

"Scott everyone involved will get hurt but it won't be your fault if you tell us."

"I can't expect that from you though Derek."

"So is it someone we have come across before?"

"Unfortunately it's just my dad sounds exactly like them."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Find my dad and confront him."

"What if he hurts you?"

"Well if he is really here to do what he says he is here to do then he won't hurt me."

"What does he want then?"

"To make me a better version of myself."

"Turn you into a monster, a ruthless killer then."

"It looks like it."

"Do you even know where he will be?"

"If I am correct he will be in one of two places, hopefully he isn't in the creepy one."

"Okay just be careful and if you need me you know what to do."

"I know thanks Derek."

I left his loft and got on my bike at least I knew with Allison being out that she wouldn't get involved. As I made my way to the building I had a feeling that he wouldn't be here and how right was I. I made my way up to the room which had been sold to another family which meant only one thing. Things were going to get creepy.

This is the thing that really did bug me with villains especially if they didn't want to get caught as they all wanted to insist on being in the creepy places all of the time. I was extremely reluctant to do this based on how much trouble this has caused us in the past but what else could I do?

After I left this building instead of taking my bike I thought I would walk as I just wanted to be in the moonlight as it calmed me down as the full moon was only about another week away. Being out in the moon now seemed to relax me whether that was due to being an Alpha or more to the fact that I was finding myself again.

I really hope I was right about my dad as although I hated his guts if I wasn't right I would probably have to kill him which I don't think I could bring myself to do. As the moonlight shined down on me I turned the corner to face the building where I knew he would now be. No one wants to see their own family turn against them but it does happen. If you look at the Argents both Kate and Gerard turned to the dark side because they were power hungry. Derek had Peter turn against everyone, but I knew my dad and not even he would hurt his own son intentionally.

I stood in front of the building hoping that whatever happens in there would help with two things: one it would give me an answer and two it wouldn't get anyone hurt as if I was right the trouble would escalate from now on.

The building was open which wasn't a surprise and as I walked through the empty building I was trying to pick up on his scent or at least his heartbeat. He was in here as I could pick up on his heartbeat in the distance. As I made my way further through the building his heartbeat was getting stronger and louder which indicated that I was getting close to him.

Oh great he was sitting in the one room where I knew trouble would be, even though he heard me he didn't turn around or even flinch. In the centre of the room was him sitting around a table with a bunch of herbs looking like he was going to a ritual. But as I look closer on the table I see that they were all things to use on me.

"So what can I do for you Scott?"

"Well I would call you dad but you and I know that you aren't my dad."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Get out of my dad's body."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"As you haven't down what I want you to do. As you are going back to the old Scott which is not someone I can utilize with."

"So I was right, you want to turn me into a ruthless killer."

"Yes I do, I want to get you to kill so much that the darkness consumes you."

"You know I won't give in that easily."

"Well that is why I am going to force you into it."

As he walked over to the edge, I saw him reach into his pocket and pull out a handful of mountain ash and started filling in a line on the floor as stupidly I didn't check before I entered the room. Oh dear and now I was trapped.

"Nice to see you have resorted to your old ways then."

"Yes as now only one of your friends can let you out and seeing as she doesn't have super hearing she won't know where you are."

"You do realise I don't have to shift on a full moon."

"I know but when you don't feel the moon your tolerance to it weakens so that is why you are now here Scott."

"Well seeing as all we have is time let's have a chat then."

"Alright."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I told you before."

"No you told me why you can't leave my dad's body."

"Well after I died I attached myself to a human who happened to be your dad who brought me back in order to get what I want."

"So why not stay in your own body?"

"As then it would be too easy for you to work out who it was but I did forget how smart you had become, Scott."

"Look just get out of his body."

"Or what you'll kill me as if you kill me in this body you just kill your dad as I can move into someone else."

"So how long do you plan on keeping me here then?"

"Until you let go."

"My friends will find me."

"Oh so not your pack, also I am very sorry about what you did to Stiles but that will soon be fixed."

"When they find me we will get out and stop whatever plan you are intent on carrying out."

"I know but they can't get in."

"They will find a way."

"But by then you would have given in."

"Doubt that."

"Let go Scott, become the alpha you are meant to be, become a killer."

The thought of what was happening sickened me I was trapped in a room where the moonlight couldn't get in and if he was right and I was trapped here for a week then I would miss the full moon this month and next month I would start killing random people. I can't believe he is back. I can't believe Deucalion is back.


	9. Chapter 9

Derek's point of view:

It had been five weeks since any one had heard from Scott and we were all extremely worried that something had happened to him. Ever since he said he was going looking for his dad no one had heard or seen him. It was obvious he was in trouble but where was he.

The way things were happening were extremely weird especially since Scott missed the full moon as normally we spend it together but he was missing and we needed to find him now especially since what happened last time when people weren't there on a full moon.

I decided being the oldest person in the pack that I needed to take responsibility for the pack whilst he wasn't here. I text the members of the pack saying it was urgent as other than Stiles no one had really noticed that he was missing. As the pack arrived you could see the realisation on their faces that Scott was missing.

"Derek where's Scott."

"I don't know as I saw him five weeks ago."

"So we need to find him."

"Yes we do."

"What happened 5 weeks ago?"

"He wanted some advice on what to do about his dad, as he thinks his dad is being possessed by a previous villain of ours and went to go and find him."

"Stiles did he say anything to you?" Aiden asked.

"Well all he said to me was that he sounded like a villain which made him think that was why this was happening."

"Well who did he sound like then?"

"Crap, we need to go right now."

"Stiles who is it?"

"Deucalion he sounded like Deucalion."

I knew where they would be but we needed Allison as if he was at the bank he would be stuck in the vault and Allison is the only person who can get in as apart from his mom who we try to keep out of it all she was really the only human in the pack. But getting through her dad would be difficult as he still wasn't keen on the idea of her and Isaac dating.

I thought it would be better if Stiles asked her rather than I did as she hadn't really gotten over the fact that I kind of caused her mother to kill herself, which was it was Stiles' responsibility to talk to her instead.

"Hey Allison we need your help."

"Okay Stiles."

"Well actually Scott needs your help."

"So?"

"Can you get to Derek's loft like now?"

"Yes I can."

"Good I will explain it all when you get here."

Stiles point of view:

Obviously I wanted to be the one to help him but it was going to be down to Allison as she was the only human in the pack. But she would be in danger though which is what Deucalion wanted as by him being in there for the full moon he wouldn't be able to control the wolf but we did need to get him out before the next full moon but of course Mr. sour wolf was just like we'll go on the full moon as it will be the easiest time for us to fight him.

Once Allison got here we filled her in on what was happening but she actually agreed with Derek saying we need to wait for the full moon before we go and save him. I understand that we will be stronger but he will be stronger than us as his tolerance has gone so he will be ruthless bloodthirsty which is why we need to go now.

"Seriously Derek you know what will happen if we go on the full moon."

"Yes but I don't want to die either."

"Then we go now when Deucalion isn't expecting us."

"He is though he is waiting for us and he knows that we won't be stupid enough to go on the full moon."

"So in order to get the upper hand we are going to go when we can get killed."

"No, we are going when he will be at his weakest."

"But what about Allison?"

"I can take care of myself."

"You don't get it do you?"

"Get what Stiles?"

"He wants us to go on the full moon as that way he can hurt Allison."

"I still don't see what you mean."

"If he hurts her he will lose himself especially now he is trying to regain his footing."

"So that is why you want to go now."

"Yes as if not he will become the evil monster that Deucalion can utilize in order to destroy us all."

We get in my jeep and drove to the bank, the scent of Scott lingered in the air and as we reached the vault we knew that trouble was about to begin.

Scott's point of view:

They had found me and it was about time that I was getting out of this dingy vault. Deucalion never left the vault and was trying to break me. But with them coming before the full moon I knew Deucalion however had planned for this, as the next full moon was 3 days away so my tolerance was falling but I had it in me to keep the wolf back.

Allison walked up to the line of mountain ash and smiled at me before she broke it and stupidly instead of walking away she entered the vault and walked straight up to me. Shortly followed by Stiles and Derek.

"Allison you need to get out of here."

"Scott it is all going to be okay trust me."

"I trust you but I don't trust him." Turning my head to Deucalion.

Allison stood up and walked to the exit but didn't leave. The look on my dad/Deucalion's face spoke evil but the way he stood there was just saying off you go.

"Go with your friends then Scott, no one is stopping you."

"What are you planning?" I asked.

"Nothing as it is playing out exactly how I want."

That is something that you never want to hear from your villain but I seriously thought that he would want me to stay here as long as possible in order to make me the monster he wanted. However I wasn't going to argue with him so I got up and followed the others out of the bank vault and headed back to Stiles' jeep.

"Something's wrong."

"Why?"

"It seemed too easy."

"Easy you think working out where you have been for the last 5 weeks has been easy no it hasn't so for once in your life Scott when things go our way don't question it."

"Okay Stiles calm down but we still need to find out what he is doing." Said Derek

"To be honest I think he is trying to break you so you lose focus and then he goes on a surprise attack on you so don't worry about me okay as you are the priority."

I was getting angry at him but more so at Allison for trying to save me as deep down I felt like it would be better if they just left me there. This darkness weirdly was taking over me slowly but I didn't mind it which was what scared me. Throughout the time when I was in the vault Deucalion just spent his time talking to me about what his plans were and they scared me that I couldn't even repeat them. They took me home in Stiles jeep and all of them stayed even Allison which surprised me but deep down I knew it was to be with Isaac.

I fell asleep that night and don't remember even going up to my room, but I slept like a log but when I woke up that was a different story. Allison came into my room as she heard me screaming but I don't remember having a nightmare.

"Scott, wake up your having a nightmare."

I jolted up in my bed and Allison took a step back in fear.

"Scott you're scaring me."

I knew this was the tolerance of the moon that was making me do this but I couldn't help it. I could hear Stiles and Derek rushing up the stairs to see what was going on but they were too late as I got up and darted across the room pinning her against the wall.

"Scott! Put me down." She screamed

Derek and Stiles burst through the door shocked at the sight they were witnessing. I had her pinned up against the wall I wasn't hurting her but what I was doing was exactly what he wanted. I let her down and moved slowly away.

"Scott what happened?"

"I don't know something just came over me."

"It was him, everything was him. What did he tell you in the vault?"

"I can't tell you as we need to protect you Stiles."

"Scott you need to tell us in order to keep Stiles safe."

"He wants me to kill people as otherwise he will force you to Stiles before he kills you."

"So who does he want you to kill first?"

"He has given me three options."

"Who are they?"

"Danny, my boss."

"And who is the third?"

"My mum."


	10. Chapter 10

"If I kill Danny then Ethan will hunt me down, I can't kill my mum and I can't kill my boss. So what am I meant to do?"

"Just kill one of them."

"I can't the only thing I can think to do is to do what he gave me as a second option."

"Why didn't you mention this earlier?"

"As it is just as bad."

"Why?"

"He wants me to bite them and want them to turn into a werewolf and I can't bring myself to do that."

"Well I say bite one of them instead of killing them."

"But who do I bite?"

"That's easy." Said Derek

"Who then?"

"Danny."

It was obvious if I bit Danny then Ethan would no longer have to hide anything from him but how was I meant to break this to Ethan as if I was in his position I would hate me. Danny was really one of the only innocent people in this town and I was about to take it away from him in order to save others but was he really the right choice. Thinking maybe that my mum or Deaton would be better to bite but I couldn't do that to either of them and seeing as Danny is already part of the pack without knowing maybe it was the correct choice.

Ethan was sitting with my mum in the lounge just to come and check on me and I looked at my mum and she got up and left as I still hadn't told her what happened and I didn't plan on. I sat down opposite Ethan and tried to look happy but I couldn't put a smile on my face.

"Scott what's happened are you okay?"

"I am yes but you probably won't be after I have told you."

"Why what happened, what did Deucalion do to you?"

"He gave me an ultimatum. To either kill someone or turn them into a werewolf. And he gave me three choices."

"Scott who are the choices."

"Deaton, my mum and Danny."

"What!"

"I'm not going to kill anyone but I am going to have to do as I'm told."

"So you want to bite Danny?"

"Only if it is okay with you as if not I will talk to my mum or my boss."

"No I think it is the best option."

He was agreeing with me he was supposed to be angry with me, not thinking that it was the best option. Obviously I am thrilled that he agreed with me but he wasn't even putting up a fight.

"Scott, Danny is part of the pack and by doing this I don't have to hide myself from him anymore so I think after I tell him if you still want to you can bite him."

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Yes Scott don't worry."

Danny popped round quite soon after and didn't react weirdly at all it was kind of like he knew.

"Why aren't you shocked?"

"As I always knew you and Stiles were weird and more to the fact that you need to learn to talk quieter in the locker room."

"Oh you heard."

"Yeah it is a surprise half the school doesn't know but you are much better now it must have been when you were first bitten."

"Oh right anyways."

"What is it that you want?"

"Urm to ask you a favour."

"No."

"You don't even know what it is."

"But with Stiles involved it can only be stupid."

"No it's one for me and Ethan agrees with me."

"Okay shoot."

"Would you be okay if I turned you into a werewolf?"

"No."

"No? Everything will be better."

"I don't want it Scott, I have everything I want or need sorry."

"Great so that leaves my mum or my boss."

"Wait you mean that if I do this then you don't have to do it to anyone else."

"Supposedly but I don't trust that he won't make me do it again also if no one will let me bite them I have to kill someone."

"Well I just see at as that this is the only option then"

"What is?"

"For you to bite me."

I can't believe he was actually agreeing to this as people shouldn't want this through choice as if I had the choice I probably wouldn't have chosen it. Maybe now I would of but when I was bitten I would have refused it if I could of. I could see this was not what he wanted but he wouldn't let anyone get hurt, hopefully I could get out of this but something was telling me that I couldn't.

I needed some air and decided to go on a walk as I couldn't face any of the others at this point in time especially after what I had done to Allison. The air today was fresh and the outdoors was actually really nice to be in. I knew I was being followed but I didn't have any idea by whom but instead of checking I just carried on walking. I carried on walking until I reached the woods, I reached the open are outside the old Hale house and turned around to see two people.

He was standing there with an unconscious body but he wasn't in the form of my dad, he was back to his usual form and that could only mean that the unconscious body was my dad's. He dropped my dad on the floor and walked up to me with a smile on his face.

"Have you done what I asked you to do?"

"Not yet but I will not kill anyone."

"So who are you going to bite then?"

"Danny to help Ethan."

"No I want to change the options now."

"You can't as it is all set up now."

"I can and I will or I will go after Stiles."

"Go on then shoot as you can't really choose any worse options."

"I wouldn't say that."

"I doubt it."

"Okay we will keep your mum add Stiles dad and Allison or you kill your own dad."

"I won't kill anyone."

"Then there is going to be a new werewolf in town".


	11. Chapter 11

I didn't want to turn anyone into a werewolf but although it wasn't the right thing to kill him and this is where the dilemma started. Many people who were in my situation would of probably taken the easy route out and bite someone as it would mean not killing someone but for me biting someone wasn't the option. My dad to put it in simple terms I hated him but someone in this world did love him and to be honest once this was all over he could go as nothing was keeping him here.

Deucalion walked around me pacing beside me, the silence was awful I was just waiting for him to talk or was he waiting for me. The way he walked with such confidence really wound me up as even after he died he was still the bane of my life, Deucalion had this arrogance about him kind of like Jackson used to have but when he had it was worse. I was trying to control the wolf inside of me and I could that was what he was waiting for, all he wanted was a reaction, for me to let go.

"Scott I don't see why you just don't give in?"

"As I don't want to be evil."

"But it does suit you and come on be honest how do you feel about the darkness."

There was no way I could tell him about this, as I haven't even told my pack yet, I knew they were starting to work it out but that didn't change the fact that I felt this darkness although taking me over was making me better in one way or another. It was definitely making me a better werewolf which was why I didn't like it. If it would make me a better person, student or son I am all up for that but the fact is the evil taking over me made me feel somewhat happy.

"I feel like the more I try to stop it then that is affecting me the worst but when I let go it just naturally follows and I like it."

I can't believe I was saying this, trying to persuade myself it was a lie to make him happy but my heartbeat told him and me otherwise, I was really turning to the dark side for good. This was not a good thing and the longer I could keep this to myself the better but by him now knowing he was never going to let me live it down, and if he was going to get his way I had a feeling that it would involve me without the rest of my pack including Stiles.

By the look on his face his plan was coming together so hopefully he wouldn't make me do anything bad to good people who don't deserve it. The way he walked around me with a sneaky smirk on his face. It was his usual look but something was more enhanced about the fact that he was enjoying this face.

"So Scott if you enjoy it so much come with me now and all of this ends."

"No I can't leave my pack, I can't leave Stiles as I turned him into this and he is my responsibility."

"But who said I didn't want him as well."

"As I know what you want."

"Which is what?"

"For him to kill so you can kill him."

"But not if you do as you are told as you are the one I want as he is bait."

"As usual you just want me, but why him this time?"

"Your conscience as you are mad at yourself for doing this to him so if he comes in harm's way you will spiral out of control."

"So what is it you want from me?"

"To make the ultimate pack, a demon wolf, a true alpha so anyone who gets in our way and causes trouble will be ended quickly."

"On one condition."

How could I even be considering this, part of me was because I just wanted all this to end and the other part of me was thinking that maybe it was time for a change, going away from this measly town may be a good change.

"Are you seriously reasoning with me?"

"Yes as if you really want me that badly you will reason with me."

"But it is one thing Scott don't go pushing it."

"I want Stiles to come with us; he is rarer than I am."

"True but he is a hindrance."

"No Stiles, no me."

"I can see you are being a difficult teenager like always Scott, so let's see if this can persuade you."

He slowly skulked over to my dad picking him from the throat, I shot over to where he was standing pulling my dad away from him and pinning Deucalion to the ground. At this point in time I was so tempted to kill him all over again but as I pondered on the thought he through my body of his and managed to get the upper hand. As usual.

"You see Scott I knew I could persuade you."

"Really as all I was doing was stopping you from killing someone."

"But you weren't as if you didn't care about the threat I pose you would of let me kill him right in front of you."

The look of evil was not a nice look to see on anyone especially yourself but if I was being completed honest I wanted a fresh start away from here and sometimes away from the pack. Honestly I wanted to be a normal teenager but I couldn't be ever. I knew he wouldn't have Stiles go with us but I needed someone to keep me human, and he needed me to survive as Derek will get him killed.

Deucalion walked away leaving my dad's body beaten and battered on the floor, I knelt down beside my dad trying to act shocked and surprised when he finally came around. He was confused himself to why he was here but thankful to see me and I was happy to see him as his usual self and not the villain for once.

"Scott what are you doing, what am I doing here?"

"You came to help solve all the murders and you had a link and then the next thing I know you were out in the woods and as no one could get hold of you I thought I would come a find you. And here you are."

"Thanks but why do I feel like death?"

"Dad you may have been here for a couple of hours so who knows why."

He looked at me with apologetic eyes but no matter how many times he tried I would never forget him for what he did and at the minute my mind was in a different place and right now I needed to talk to Stiles as at the minute I was thinking about leaving. And not only for a break. I was thinking about leaving forever.


	12. Chapter 12

Without even warning him I left my dad and made my way over to Stiles as I knew he was the only one to help me in this situation. When things like this happen in this town I feel really selfish as they are always about me but I try to think that I don't ask for their help but they just offer their services to me. Stiles would know what to say all though it did tend to come out in the wrong way.

Somehow on my way to Stiles I took a detour and ended up at Derek's loft which was in the middle of nowhere so my mind really must be all over the place. Derek was like a brother to me and I needed advice from both him and Stiles. Derek would be blunt and to the point where as Stiles would sugar coat everything and at this point in time I wanted and needed blunt and to the point.

"Derek can we talk." I shouted into his empty loft.

As he made his way down the stairs he looked startled and extremely scared. "What is it that you want Scott?"

Why was he angry with me and then I realised that he wasn't willingly coming down the stairs he was being forced down by the shadow that followed him I could see that he knew I was going to come here. It was like he was reading my mind and tracing my thoughts before I had even thought of it.

"I came to talk to you Derek, but I see you have company so I'll be off then."

"No stay my dear Scott we can have a group conversation."

He was everywhere all of the time sometimes I swear that there are actually more of him, he looked at Derek and then back at me waiting for me to wolf out and fight him. Obviously I know that he can't kill Derek but he will push Derek into me so that wasn't an option. Being one step ahead did often come in helpful and I quite often was but not this time around, I couldn't even think of a plan B.

I skulked slowly over to the couch and sat down whilst trying to make myself comfortable but generally in situations like this whilst trying to make yourself look comfortable you begin to look awkward. He also walked over whilst pushing Derek in front of him and taking a seat next to me. This wasn't awkward but instead quite intimidating.

"So Scott why did you come here to talk to Derek."

"It was to talk about you."

"Now has your mother told you if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all?"

"Who's to say it was bad."

"Well why would it be good I thought you hated me?"

"I do but that doesn't mean what I was going to say was mean."

"So enlighten me Scott what good do you have to say about me, the demon wolf."

"To be honest it was about your proposition and I came to talk to Derek about what I should do."

"Oh this should be interesting." Derek finally chipped in after sitting there for the whole time waiting.

This seemed to be a regular thing at the minute but this time it felt different like it was actually going to happen, that finally this darkness was going to take over. I wanted to get out of this place away from everything and weirdly enough Deucalion was the only one who could protect me. Although he was the biggest monster in this whole situation, he would do anything to stop other people from hurting me which my pack couldn't do.

Breaking my thought pattern I hear the British accent in my ear. "So what are you thinking Scott, actually let me get it out of you." Before I could answer his claws were in my neck and he was rummaging through my thoughts. I didn't see any point of trying to hide them as he would like what he is going to see.

"Interesting you are actually considering it."

"Considering what Scott, what the hell is he going on about?" Derek said.

"Urm well... I don't really know how to say it."

"Stop beating around the bush Scott."

"OH you two stop arguing let me tell you then Derek, I want Scott to leave town with me."

"And you're actually considering it?"

How was I meant to put it in simple terms for him "Yes and before you ask why I will tell you as if I don't go he will continue to harm people that I care about so it is easier for me to go with him than stay here."

"Finally you are realising it Scott." He knew that this wasn't really what I wanted to do but he knows my weakness so this was how it was going to be.

"Scott how can this even be a viable option especially after what he has done to us in the past?"

"Derek I don't expect you to be happy with my decision but I think this is how it is going to be."

The silence in this room was so awkward Derek looked like he was about to wolf out but not at Deucalion but at me, look I know he is mad but seriously how the hell could he be aiming his anger at me. He lunged at me but I tried not to wolf out as I knew that I would end up killing him. I focused on myself in order not to wolf out, as he threw himself at me I just took it he tried to claw me but I put my arms out in front of me before grabbing him and throwing him back into the wall. He charged at me again and I pushed him into the floor before kneeling down and using my alpha voice to calm him down. "Derek stop!"

He resorted back to his human state whilst I turned my eyes from Alpha red to puppy dog brown, Deucalion got himself off of the couch and surprisingly started clapping at what he had just witnessed. Villains in films do that sinister thing where they clap after watching a fight and it was extremely creepy.

"Although I enjoy the fighting it was not very nice to listen to, but your skills are impressive Scott."

"I had a good teacher." I said whilst looking to Derek. Although we butted heads he had trained me and knowing him he would take credit for it but he looked touched at the fact that I had said it to him, Deucalion on the other hand now looked extremely impatient.

"Are you ready to leave Scott?"

"No I want to at least say goodbye to everyone first."

"Okay but make it quick."

"Why, when are we leaving?" Honestly I would never be ready to leave, but this wasn't about me it was about the safety of everyone else in this town; supernatural or not. He was by far the biggest villain we have come across and unless I could kill him for good he would just carry on tormenting us. I knew Derek and Stiles would try to come up with a plan but I was the only one strong enough to take him down so there was no hope especially with how long he was probably going to give us.

"In 48 hours."

With this time frame it looked like I was definitely going unless I could think of a plan to kill him, but it looked highly unlikely. So for now it looked like it was going to be goodbye Beacon hills for me.


	13. Chapter 13

48 hours wasn't long enough to come up with a full proof plan but it was long enough to come up with some sort of plan especially with the master mind stiles behind it. We gathered at Derek's loft after Deucalion left as he gave me this time to say goodbye and the only person that knew I was going to leave was Derek and we both decided it would be easier to keep it that way just in case we did actually defeat him. Whilst we were trying to plan I was on edge and so was Derek actually everyone was on edge as they knew that this was going to be the fight of their lives.

"So we are trying to kill him right?"

"Well would we all be here if we were going to let him go?"

"True point but no need to be smug about it sour wolf."

"Look we are going to get nowhere if we continue to argue."

"To be honest there isn't a lot to talk about as you are the only one strong enough to take him down."

"No but he is expecting that we need the element of surprise."

"What about us?" said Allison entering the loft with her dad who surprisingly was nodding that he was willing to help us. Chris really did want to stay out of the werewolf business but he could see that it wasn't going to go away until Deucalion had gone.

"I will not let you get involved as you will get yourself killed."

They both look offended at the accusation. "We can take care of ourselves." I would never doubt that they couldn't easily take me down if they didn't want to but still why did nobody get that I wouldn't let people get hurt for me, this was my battle to fight and I needed to do it.

Stiles I knew would get involved one way or another but to be honest I needed him on my side and with me throughout this so he had to be there. If I went in alone then I would have to go with him or destroy him and completely lose myself. Stiles would not fight but would be there as more of a support.

"I don't want any of you to get hurt on my account."

"We can't remember only you can kill us."

"But he is a hell of a lot stronger than I am so he will try to force me into killing you."

"Then fight it." Stiles said from the outskirts of the room. "Remember who you are Scott and it will all be okay and I will be by your side the whole time."

"You really don't need to as I will be fine." Honestly I was lying through my teeth I needed him there but I couldn't act like I couldn't handle myself in a fight.

"No as I know what you will do if you go in alone, you will leave with him Scott and I can't lose my best friend, my brother."

If they were all so insistent on coming Allison and her dad as well they needed training and I couldn't be the one to do it as I was meant to be at home saying good bye to my mum as we were leaving at midnight tomorrow. The twins were insistent that they could train them in a couple of hours to help fight Deucalion but I was a bit worried about that as they still couldn't beat him but anything was worth a shot.

I made my way back to my house and I knew he was following me but I carried on walking and when I reached my house he was still following me. I went into my house and ran up stairs to my room and got changed before going down stairs to see my mum cooking dinner.

"hey mum, how was work?"

"Good, actually I have a patient coming over in a bit."

"Is that allowed?"

"They don't stay at the hospital silly, they came to talk to you."

"Me?"

"Yeah about volunteering to help out as the ward they have their checkups on is looking for volunteers and he knows I have a son so they thought that they could persuade you."

"Oh right what's their name? I don't want to seem rude when I meet them."

"Duke."

Right so he was going to be in my house with my innocent mum and this was not going to end well for me. I never tell my mum what the villains are like unless they are after her and I never thought it would come to this. But it was quite a clever excuse to come into my house. It was just how long until he was here as I needed my mum out of the house. I quickly text Stiles who got the ER phone number off his dad and made his phone a private number and rang my mum. She picked up the phone and looked quite flustered after.

"You okay?" #

"Yeah they need me at work as they a short staffed, will you be okay on your ow when duke comes over?"

"Yeah he is only coming to talk to me."

"I suppose so I will see you later."

I knew I didn't have long as she would be back quite soon once she realises it was Stiles but I needed her out of the house. All of a sudden he was in my living room standing in front of me.

"What no knock on the door?"

"You no me I don't do niceities."

"So what is it that you want now? I thought we were leaving tomorrow."

"We are but I am giving you a message to give to your pack."

"I have already told them it is my decision and I am leaving with you."

"Well on my way here I overheard them talking in the woods about how they are going to kill me to keep you here, on an ambush attack."

How could they have been so stupid, talking about it in the open especially when we know that he is everywhere all of the time. It is sometimes that our thoughts are okay. Seriously I left there an hour ago and they have already gone to the woods and spoken out loud what their plan is. Sometimes it is like I have a pack of toddlers, but I couldn't be mad at them as they were doing this for me.

"What is the message then?"

"If they try anything tomorrow to stop you from going with me, the last thing you will see is your mum in a puddle of her own blood. Get it they try anything and your mum dies."


	14. Chapter 14

And this time he was serious as sometimes when he threatens people he doesn't actually undertake it but this time he was serious he wanted me and there was no two ways about. I was going to have to leave with him to save everyone in this town. He stood there waiting for a reaction, but I really didn't want to give him the satisfaction of one but I couldn't stop myself.

"Why my mum, I am doing as I am told so just leave town now."

"No we will wait as I have some unfinished business here."

"With who?"

"Someone in your pack."

"Derek?"

"No, someone tried to kill me several times and he must die for it."

"You can't kill them."

"I know, that is where you come in."

"I won't kill him either."

"I don't really care what you want but before we leave you will kill one in your pack if you want your mum to survive."

For me this wasn't a case of who do you like the least as for me it was obvious who I didn't really like but that doesn't mean that I would kill them as that wasn't the right thing to do in this situation. I think everyone in my pack knew if I had to get rid of one who it would be but thankfully I was not that sort of person. But who was he after as I highly doubt that it was the twins, or Isaac so that left Stiles who had been a human up to now and Derek so it had to be him.

Once he left I quickly ran to the woods to where my pack was training or meant to be but instead they were sitting and chatting about me. They were going on about what would happen if I did go, obviously they hadn't smelt me out yet but I was getting quite teary at what they were saying.

"We can't let him go as I do honestly believe it will be the end of this pack, even though three of us have been alphas we can't do what Scott has done for us. It will be like a family falling apart. I can't lose you guys."

"I don't think things will ever be the same if he leaves, when he was bitten I said that we were brothers and that has actually happened, at first I thought he was just an annoying teenager who was bitten and I had to stop him from killing people. But I grew too really like him and he actually taught me a few things and then it was always the bad things that hurt him and the ones he cares about. It is surprise he hasn't turned to the dark side."

The next one was not something that I particularly wanted to hear from anyone as it was a shock to the system.

"If he does go then he will eventually come back as Deucalion will have him kill everyone who poses a threat to corrupt him but he won't be Scott he will a be a killer who is out of touch with his human side, he will come back seeking revenge on us for not stopping him and kill us so no matter what treat Deucalion has given him we need to kill him before it is too late."

"Who will we get to kill him then?"

"The hunters."

"Why?"

"As I don't think that we want Stiles to become a proper wolf nor do we want me, Aiden or Derek to become an alpha again as we gave up our Alpha status to be in Scott's pack so why should we take it back when we went back to being a beta through choice."

"But the question is are Allison and Chris capable of doing it?"

"yes but we need to get him to wolf out as that is the only time he isn't blind so we fight him, make him angry so that he wolfs out and then use the weapons to their advantage."

"We can't let Scott know what is going on though."

"Why?"

"He will try to stop us, he will say he is okay in order to protect us all when really it his him that needs protecting."

"How can't he handle himself?"

"Physically yes but everyone always forgets about the mental aspects of it all as he will completely break down so we won't even be able to recognise him anymore."

Before they carried on talking I took a step backwards and stood on a twig making it crack. All the wolves stood up and Allison readied her bow and Chris loaded his gun. I walked out of the shadows with my arms up and the sense of relief given of was great but there was also the sense of fear at what was going to come.

"Look I know you all want to help but you can't."

"Why not?" give us one good reason."

I honestly couldn't think of one as either way someone was going to die whether that be my mum, someone in my pack or him. Probably the best answer is for him to die but that was highly unlikely that it was going to happen so no offence to my pack but my mum's safety was going to come first as at least they can protect themselves.

"If you do something to stop me from leaving then he will kill my mum and my mum's safety comes first."

"Scott we understand what you are going through."

"No you don't none of you do as weirdly you don't have an issue with getting people hurt if it saves you, I would rather get hurt myself than let you get hurt okay so I don't need your help. I am going with him whether you like it or not and this is your chance to say goodbye to me now."

Isaac, Ethan, Aiden came up and hugged me all saying goodbye, Derek and stiles were a bit more hesitant as they came over both looking like they were going to burst into tears they brought me into what I like to call a Derek Stiles sandwich before both telling me goodbye. Chris came up and shook my hand. Allison was the last one to come up as she embraced me into a hug I felt a sharp scratch in my back.

"I'm sorry Scott."

"For what?"

"We can't let you do this."

"Do what?"

"Go with him it isn't the right thing to do so we are going to sort it out for you."

"You can't you will get yourself killed."

"We can all take care of ourselves Scott"

Minutes passed and they were all a blur and as I saw a white light in the distance I fell to the floor in agony wondering what she had done to make me this weak as nothing is meant to affect me. The world went black and everything after that was like a nightmare.

I woke up and all of a sudden the world started spinning again and I felt really dizzy. "What have you done?"

"We are thinking of you Scott."

"He will kill every single one of you."

"We'll see about that."


	15. Chapter 15

Underneath me was cold like ice cold, I felt constrained like I was being held down to stop me from getting up and running away. As my eyes flickered there were bright lights above me and as the familiar scent hit me like a brick. I tried my best to sit up only to see metal chains holding me down. I let out a scream through anger trying to break the chains.

"Let me out!"

"Scott calm down."

"Then let me out."

"Promise you won't hurt us."

"Look at this point in time I can't be held responsible for my actions. Just let me out!"

Deaton walked out into the room followed by the rest of the pack and my mum. She walked over to my side and started stroking my hair, trying to calm me down. "Scott this was done for you, please don't be mad at them all."

"All I want is to be let out of these chains and then we can talk alright."

Deaton slowly walked over and cautiously unlocked the chains as he could see the anger radiating off of me but he could also see that all I needed to do was talk to them about their actions. As the chains were released I stretched out and sat up. The rest of the pack came in slowly scared at what I was going to do but I was furious at them for what they did but to be honest I can't change the past.

As they filed in and sat in the chairs which have been moved in from the waiting room you could see that they were all going towards the one furthest away from me as they really didn't know how they were going to react. I got up in order to walk around as my legs were a little stiff and as all of them looked at me I just smiled.

"Come on you do realise I am furious at what you did but I can't stay mad at you forever."

"Okay but what is bothering you then?"

"What happened after as you seem so on edge?"

"We were just worried about you."

I knew they were lying but I really couldn't be bothered to argue with them, something had gone on and I would find out what it was but for now we would talk.

"What did you inject me with then Allison?"

"Deaton told us about the strongest form of wolfs bane and we used that as it is the only one that will affect you Scott."

"Is that true?" I said whilst turning around to Deaton.

"I am afraid so Scott but it was for you and you do know that but why are you so mad?"

How was I meant to explain that I actually wanted to go with him to get away from everyone as the darkness has engulfed me and I wasn't even trying to fight it and there was nothing that any of them could do. I had realised that they would try everything in their being to try and stop me but it was hopeless I had made up my mind already.

"It's just that you know that if you helped me you would get hurt so now you have just invited yourself to watch one another's impending doom so how am I meant to feel?"

"Open up then tell us how you feel."

We sat in a circle in Deaton's treatment room for what seemed like days but was really only several hours telling each other how we felt. Well everyone spoke apart from Derek and Stiles who just kept exchanging worried glances to one another.

Derek's point of view:

Obviously he was going to find out sooner or later but how were we meant to tell him what had happened. It was good news but I think if we tell him too soon he will spiral down into the Scott that we were trying to achieve in the first place. I could see that he kept looking at me and Stiles and to be honest Stiles didn't really help the matter as he also kept looking at me like he was bursting to spit it out but he knew that he couldn't.

Scott had been out for a couple of days but due to the type of wolfs bane it had made it seem like only around an hour so it would catch up with him sooner or later how long he had been out for but for now the less he knew the better.

These few days had been very eventful but we had all managed to pull through which was the main thing, but explaining what happened to Scott, especially now considering he is in angry Alpha mode was going to be more difficult than we all anticipated but it had to be done whether we like it or not. And the pack gave me and Stiles the joyous task of delivering this news to Scott.

Stiles point of view:

I was fuming, he was fuming everyone in this damn room was fuming one way or another the anger in this room was probably big enough to fill the Grand Canyon. I had plenty to say a lot of it I was not allowed to say yet and some of it I can't say when there are adults present. As I slumped over in the chair I could see he was watching me but I couldn't nor did I want to say anything.

Everyone thought that it would be the easiest thing to hide it from him for as long as possible, me on the other hand thought the longer we keep it from him the worse he will react to it, but as usual no one listens to Stiles as I know nothing. to be honest I knew Scott better than anyone including Scott himself and he would want to find out now, not in an hour, not in a day now he needed to know now.

I couldn't hold myself any longer but I could see Derek watching me as he was obviously waiting for me to crack. He leaned in towards me "you can't do this."

"We may not have a choice as the longer we keep it from him the longer he will be annoyed."

"Look you tell him and I will rip your throat out with my teeth."

"Before I would be scared but I can handle myself in a fight now remember Derek so if I were you I would shut up."

"Whatever Stiles but remember you tell him you deal with the consequences."

"Don't be such a sour wolf Derek it will all be alright."

Scott's point of view:

They were keeping something from me it was obvious more to the fact that Derek and Stiles were talking about it right in front of me and I wanted to know now. Always in these situations someone was keeping something from someone and this is why villains always got the best of us.

"What are you not telling me?"

"Uh nothing."

"Look I know you are lying to me Derek so tell me what it is, as the longer you keep it from me the angrier I will get."

"It isn't bad news okay."

"So tell me what it is then."

"But you may see it as bad news."

"Just tell me what it is and stop beating around the bush Derek."

If it wasn't bad why were they trying to hide it from me as obviously they were all glad it happened.

"He's dead Scott."

"Who's dead?"

"Deucalion."


	16. Chapter 16

"He's what."

"Dead Scott. He's dead, this is a good thing why aren't you happy."

"Wait so which werewolf is now an alpha again, actually let's starts with how he died."

"Scott, no one is an alpha apart from you."

"So what actually happened and how long was I out for."

"Three days."

"Three days it only seemed like half an hour."

"That was the point as you would try to stop our plan as it was dangerous."

"Going against him in general is dangerous so how could this be any more dangerous."

"As who it was that actually killed him."

"Who was it?"

Chris pulled out a sword from his bag and waved in front of me covered in his blood and Allison picked up her bow and arrow. Were they serious they could of gotten themselves killed for Christ's sake but that still doesn't tell me what happened. Obviously they used the hunters as none of the werewolves wanted to be alphas again but I didn't expect that Chris or Allison had the ability in them to kill the self proclaimed "Demon Wolf". Not that I didn't think that they could easily kick my butt in a fight but still how did they kill him? I wanted to know the full story but maybe it would be horrific as the fight s usually are in this town but at least no one good died for once.

"Are you kidding me? Seriously you two took him on and killed him?"

"Well not exactly they distracted him and we killed him."

"How the hell did that happen?"

2 days before:

Stiles' point of view:

Scott was on the floor after he was injected with the strongest form of wolfs bane possible and we all knew that we needed a plan as Deucalion would be here to collect Scott in around 6 hours. We moved Scott and took him Deaton's who said that he would tie him down just in case he woke up before and we went back to Derek's loft to scheme.

We all stood around the table in the middle of his loft scheming well trying to scheme as everyone was arguing over what would be best. Derek and the twins were all for going in all guns blazing not even thinking about the consequences. Chris was just like let's try and blow him up. Me and Allison looked at each other and mouthed something to one another and we knew that we were both thinking the same think. It was an unexpected and it had worked before.

"What are you two smiling about?" Derek said like we were causing trouble.

"We have a plan on how destroy him."

"What?"

"Two words." Said Allison.

"Fire bomb."

"Seriously Stiles, it worked once."

"What the hell does he mean by fire bomb?" Aiden asked. Oh great now we had to fill him in with the story of our first successful fight as a team.

"Well when Peter was a psychotic werewolf the first time he was trying to kill everyone so we set him on fire. With a fire bomb and it destroyed him."

"Good to know."

"That was a super anecdote Stiles now we need to carry on scheming."

"Yeah whatever sour wolf."

"So what you suggest is that we just set fire to him?"

"No you fight him as Scott's status protects you so he can't kill you, he thinks I am a bumbling idiot so I go to through it at him and of course he will catch it and then bam in comes an arrow. Once he is a light and falls to the floor. And this when Gerard's sword comes in handy as none of the wolves are going to kill him you are." I said pointing to Chris.

"Me?"

"Yep you are going to cut him in half."

"Right."

"You're a werewolf hunter and he can be your first kill, live up to your name dude."

"Okay but I can only do this if it all goes to plan."

"It will trust me."

"But one problem we need him to wolf out."

"He will." Ethan said

"How do you know that?"

"As if he tries to kill you he can only receive your power if he is slightly wolfed out so he will bring the wolf out to fight."

"Are you sure as every other time we have seen him fight he has never once wolfed out."

"He wants Scott meaning he will stop at nothing to get him so yeah he will wolf out."

"I can't believe that we are really going to use a firebomb." Derek said.

"Look it will work."

"Fine whatever you say there is no point in arguing with you."

"Does anyone know where he was meeting Scott?"

"In the woods at 6."

"Well we better get going then."

"Why?"

"As we need to be there before he comes looking for us."

"He is probably right Derek as he knows that if no one turns up then we are planning something and he will create havoc in the town."

We fled Derek's loft and made our way to the woods, and we waited and waited and waited for Deucalion to turn up and although he could hear us he did turn up and he looked angry. It was obvious he wasn't going to be best pleased but he was seriously angry.

"Where is Scott?"

"Safe, from you."

"Me you do realise he said he wanted to leave as he likes the darkness."

"I doubt that." Derek said, but he wasn't lying Scott was really going to go with him but more importantly how did he like the darkness as this was what was braking us apart in the first place.

"Anyway I need Scott."

"You aren't having him."

"And who is going to stop me."

"Us."

"A group of incompetent werewolves, two so called hunters who have never killed a werewolf and you an idiot. So it looks like I will get him"

"I don't think so."

"Are you seriously going to make me fight you?"

"Scared."

"Of you, are you seriously kidding me I could kill you all in my sleep."

Seriously there was one thing that I have learnt from this experience so far which was I was terrible at trash talking; it was like I was talking to a toddler.

"Well come on then." This was now where we would find out if our plan would work or if it would come crumbling down like a pile of bricks. Seriously why are we even bothering as at our rate he would have killed us in a blink of an eye which is why we are thankful for Scott's true alpha status.

"Bring it on."


	17. Chapter 17

From what I heard I can't believe that they used a firebomb to destroy him after everything how could it be that simple. "You used a fire bomb?"

"Yes."

"And it worked?"

"Why does everybody doubt my plans?"

"You really need us to answer that?"

"Yes name one bad idea that I have had."

"The night we went looking for the body."

"Oh you are never going to get over that are you?"

"No, but anyway did anyone get hurt?"

"Well if you let us finish telling you what happened."

"So you are telling me that someone got hurt?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you are deflecting the question."

"Just let me finish the story then Scott."

"Okay continue on with the story then."

"Thank you."

2 days earlier:

Stiles point of view:

We were going to get the crap beaten out of us but thankfully he can't kill us, but we had to remember to protect Chris and Allison as we haven't found out if the extent of Scott's power links to humans as well and we really didn't want one of them to die for us to found out. I don't think Scott would appreciate if we came back with two dead hunters because we thought that his power could protect them.

Ethan and Aiden charged at him first and he quite easily blocked both of them and seeing as they couldn't form voltron wolf it was obvious that seeing that they were the strongest we had no chance. Isaac and Derek teamed up for a joint attack and to be honest didn't seem to be having any better luck than the twins.

After continuously being knocked down all four charged at once and did seem to make him stumble back a bit but not enough. Seriously how hard could one person be to destroy but actually it was a good thing that he couldn't kill us but still I really just wanted to be at home. I was lazy in fights but I never really had any experience in these as I was used to be the helpless idiot who couldn't do anything except for hide in the corner, but now I had the ability to fight and I didn't like it.

As they kept charging at him over and over again we could see that he was slowly getting frustrated, I think it is more to the fact that he wasn't able to kill us not the fact that we hadn't given up.

"Seriously are you not going to give up, you can't beat me."

"We are not going to give up until you let Scott stay."

"Then it looks like I will have to try."

"Oh crap." Said Ethan.

"What?"

"He is going to go full wolf on us."

"He can't kill us."

"I know but he can beat the crap out of us still."

As he began to shift we all walked backwards as it was seriously terrifying. His eyes lit up crimson no more of a blood red and instead of going brown he went a kind of silver colour and he looked like a monster.

"Now who's first?"

Obviously no one was going to volunteer to go against him, but we had to Allison and Chris who were waiting for us to actually start the plan but they hadn't weakened him enough for us to even attempt to carry out the plan. The four of them charged at him at once linking arms so as they ran into him he was knocked into the floor but he could see what they were going to do. He grabbed Isaac's and Derek's arms as they were in the middle forcing them to break apart and as he threw them into the twins they all landed at my thought.

"What do we do now?"

"Throw it."

"No."

"Stiles just throw the damn thing."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I can't find it."

"Idiot."

"Looking for this?"

Oh dear he had found it, now what were we meant to do as it was now all down to Chris and Allison, he chucked the bottle into the distance and that was the end of that so now we had no plan. It seemed that Derek was right; my plans never work and never will so why did they listen to me. I tried to call for my inner Scott, in time of disaster what would he do? Come up with a plan B.

Now what was our plan B, I am pretty sure that Allison and Chris had contemplated on the thought that this would happen and have another one but we couldn't assume. We would have to fight him the hard way until we knew. I text Allison telling her what happened and she didn't text back so either she was on her way over or something had happened.

The four of them got up and continually charged at him over and over again each time getting thrown harder and harder making the injuries worse and worse but that wasn't what mattered we were doing this to save Scott and we needed to stall him whilst we waited for Allison. It didn't take long for her to get here but now we had to find another way to do this as obviously he knew what we were going to attempt so how are we going to attack this?

"Oh Stiles you aren't really going to try this again are you?"

"Well it is all we have."

I threw the glass bottle at him and of course he caught it as Allison raised her bow Derek whispered to duck, I took her down with me and she was quite hesitant but knew I wouldn't do this unless it was important. As we heard the gun shot and the smashing glass all we could see was Deucalion light up in flames. We had done it but who was it?

Chris walked out of the shadows with the sword, as we waited for Deucalion to fall to the floor burnt to a crisp we didn't know what to do. How had it even worked, he made out like he was indestructible that no one could take him down but we had, as a team and without Scott. As Deucalion fell to the floor we all walked over to him to witness his breathing declining.

"Now you can leave Scott alone."

"I may leave him alone but he has changed and none of you have noticed so I wouldn't bank on him staying."

"Of course he is going to stay."

"If that's what you believe then yes but he likes the darkness he told me himself that he was willing to leave."

"Shut up you don't know him, Chris."

Chris walked up to Deucalion picked the sword up and swung it down chopping him in half, obviously he couldn't heal from this so it would be over but my gut was telling me that he wasn't lying about Scott. I wanted him to be lying but he wasn't Scott had changed but I didn't think it was enough for him to want to leave. If he was right then Scott would leave no matter what unless we could persuade him to stay.

"What's wrong Stiles?" Derek asked.

"He wasn't lying."

"About Scott?"

"Yes, he wasn't lying about it. He's going to leave isn't he?"

"I don't know."

"How do we stop him?"

"I don't think we can."

I had a feeling that we were going to lose Scott forever unless we could get him to stay, but there was one person in this world that could keep him here but we don't even know if she is alright as she was threatened.

"I know who can save him."

"Who?"

"His mum."

Now:

Scott's point of view:

"So you killed him?"

"Yes, he is dead Scott."

Thank god he was dead but actually I wanted him to stay alive as I was going to leave with him, so what was I meant to do now?

"But it is you we are worried about Scott."

"Me why?"

"He said something to us which worried us a bit."

"You know he lies about everything."

"But still Scott what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Really."

"I might leave town."

"For a holiday?"

"Forever."


	18. Chapter 18

"You have got to be kidding me Scott, after all of this you are still considering leaving how stupid are you?"

"Look I don't expect you to like it but at least respect it for now."

"He's right Stiles." Said Derek.

"Keep out of this Derek."

"Why?"

"As it is a fight between me and best friend."

"None of us like this Stiles but it is his decision."

They all looked at me with those eyes trying to hide what they were really thinking but I knew that they were not only upset but also angry at me for leaving. If I stayed I knew I would do something which I would regret and then I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt anyone in or out of my pack. Sometimes it would be easier if I wasn't a true alpha or even if I wasn't alive as being indestructible wasn't all it turned out to be.

All of them would do anything to stop me from leaving and I knew they would try with Stiles, Allison and Derek but actually to use my mum and Deaton was a new one on me and I knew I had to use all my will power to say no to both of them as they were my guardians in this life. My mum knew how hard it would be to persuade me but Deaton had the same outlook on life as me, look for the good in people and then think about the consequences after.

"Scott tell us why you want to leave?"

"The darkness has consumed me and I can't fight it."

"You can as do you know why you can't fight it?"

"As I won't allow myself to fight it."

"No."

"Then why?"

"There isn't any darkness there it is all in your head."

"You're wrong there is a darkness I can feel it and it has got worse since I bit Stiles."

"Do you know why that is?"

"I'm sure you are going to enlighten me though."

"You blame yourself for everything that has happened."

"yes but how is that turning me evil?"

"It isn't it is just you Scott."

I seriously had no idea what the hell he was going on about, everyone had noticed how it was affecting me but it was like he was seriously just trying to talk me out of it. Or was he right? I was hoping he was right as I don't think the evil look suited me. Stiles was trying to stop me from going but other than my mum and Deaton no one else said anything at all.

Obviously I didn't want to leave town but at the minute it seemed like the best idea, or was I being over dramatic. It was probably me being over dramatic as to my mum that was something I could win awards for, or was it that some of my pack wanted me to go, stiles and my mum and Deaton were fighting for me to stay but the rest of them were sitting in the background with nothing to say on the matter.

"Do any of you have an opinion on the matter or are you just going to sit there and pretend to be invisible?"

"Look what point is there in us saying anything as it is obvious you have made your mind up."

"The point is fight for what you want even if I have made up my mind fight for me to stay."

"Right then we know you heard what we said in the forest and if I need to explain that to you then you obviously don't believe in us enough." Isaac said.

"Yes I hear and I was touched but if you can't say it to my face then you obviously don't mean it."

He knew I was right as if you can't say the truth to the person's face then you don't mean it, so if none of they could say it to my face than I know how they feel about me and that would push me away. The twins couldn't look at me as they were trying to get out of saying anything but I wasn't having any of it.

"Look if you lot don't say anything then how am I meant to know what you want, what my pack wants."

"If you need us to answer that Scott then you don't know us that well."

"I know you want me to stay but you need to tell me why to my face."

"Okay then here we go. We can't let you go as I do honestly believe it will be the end of this pack, even though three of us have been alphas we can't do what Scott has done for us. It will be like a family falling apart. I can't lose you guys." Ethan said.

"Thank you Ethan anyone else?"

"When you were bitten I said that we were brothers and that has actually happened, at first I thought you were just an annoying teenager who was bitten and I had to stop you from killing people. But I grew too really like you and you actually taught me a few things."

"Derek I learnt everything off you although I hate to admit you taught me not the other way round."

"No you taught me that you don't have to kill everyone to get ahead and survive and for a lot of werewolves it is just easier to kill where with you, you made me see the good people no matter how bad they were."

"you know I want to stay but I can't."

"Why not?"

"As I am scared that I will do something that I will regret to one of you before spiralling into someone who you can't recognise as me."

"But we can help you with that though, we can act like an anchor to you."

"That's my issue as you can't be with me all of the time so I can't rely on you all of the time."

"Then go." Said Stiles.

"What!" shouted Derek.

"If he wants to go let him go."

"Stiles shut up we are trying to keep him here."

"I know but I know Scott better than anyone so trust me."

"Just shut up."

"Stiles what are you saying?" I said.

"Go find yourself do what you want to do and if you find your way back then brilliant and if not then they will cope."

"They?"

"Yeah if you go then I am coming with you."

"I can't expect you to."

"Look you are my brother so what do you expect me to do."

"I need to find myself."

"But you also need your pack so what I am saying is that we need a fresh start away from this town, all of us. Together."

"So you are telling me that we are all going together."

"yep, if the others are okay with it."

"Okay with it of course we are. We didn't want him to leave but if we can go with him then that will make it better."

"Do you know why you think the darkness is here?"

"It is the town, everything has happened in this town and you need a break."

"Okay the let's go."

We all got up and said goodbye to my mum, Deaton and the Argents and Isaac and the twins went in Derek's car whilst I went with Stiles in his jeep. We drove to the edge of the town and stopped and looked back to it all.

"Are you going to miss it?" he asked.

"Of course I am going to miss it, do you think we will ever come back?"

"I hope so, what about you?"

"Eventually we will."

As we drove out of the town we knew that we would come back in the future but for now it was time for a new start in a new place.


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors note:**

**This is the end of the Alpha reality series and after having a break of about a week I will be writing another story which will be a lot longer and will be called Black Blood the plot will be completely different and will be based around the original family of werewolves and the trouble and secrets they bring to Bacon hills. I would like to thank everyone who followed, favourite and reviewed my series and I do hope that you can all read my new one when it goes up. **


End file.
